D-BC: Episode 50
Outside, the body from last night has been moved and is fading... Arric) *Sitting on the couch* Speed it up! ( Nexus rushes down the steps, while putting his shirt on ) ' '( Arric looks outside ) Nexus) *Finishes getting down the steps* Okay, I'm ready. ''' '''Arric) *Looks back* Good. Meanwhile... Mike) I know. Emily) Be back by noon. Mike) Okay *Closes the door* ' '( Mike takes off ) ' '( Mike runs down the hallway, but stops when he notices something moving outside ) ''' '''Mike) ...So many people. They're people, right? Drarieror) I don't know. ''' '''Burzeator) BIZZ! SOZ CHECKIZ THIZ OUTZ! Mike) What? ''' '''Burzeator) We'rez goingz toz checkz zhat zout, rightz? Mike) Right ( Mike "blasts off" again ) ' '''Drarieror) HEY, WAIT UP! *Leaves* ' 'Burzeator) BIZZ, BEZTRAZYAL! *Sees Drarieror go pass him* DOUBLEZ BEZTRAZYAL! *Follows behind Drarieror* ' ''Back by Arric and Nexus...'' '''Arric) Come on, open the door. Nexus) You can open it, sir. I still don't know this place yet. Arric) Well, this is the easiest way to learn...You go first. Nexus) No you! ' '''Arric) You! ' 'Nexus) You! ' '''Arric) You! Nexus) You! Five minutes later... ( Mike walks by Arric and Nexus, exhausted from all his running ) Arric) *Coughs* Seriously, you can go first. ' '''Nexus) No, you. ' '( Drarieror and Burzeator float pass Arric and Nexus ) ' '''Arric) You're hurting my throat, just go. ( Mike opens the door and walks outside ) ( Drarieror and Burzeator follow Mike ) Valkyrie) *Flies off Nexus' shoulder and talks outloud* My partner is b*tching, and b*tching, and b*tching! *Flies outside* Arric) ... Nexus) So now you can walk out first. Arric) No you. ' '( Tigator flies outside after leaving Arric's pocket ) ' '''Nexus) FINE! *Walks outside* ' '( Arric follows behind Nexus, but Nexus stops ) ' 'Arric) ...WHAT THE ?! ' 'Nexus) What is that kid doing? ' '''Arric) How about you move, so I can see... ( Nexus walks out of the doorway ) ' '( Arric closes the door and looks at Mike ) Arric) MIKE! ' '( Mike gets startled and looks behind him ) ' '''Arric) WHAT ARE YOU DOING! ' '''Mike) There's a dead guy up here... Nexus) O_O Arric) DON'T GO NEAR DEAD BODIES, YOU KNOW YOUR MOM WOULDN'T BE HAPPY! ''' '''Mike) *Head lowers as he looks depressed* You two weren't going to check... Arric) ...*Walks towards Mike* ' '( Nexus follows behind Arric now ) ' '( Tigator stares at the dead body ) ' '( The body fades in green flames with a stab wound ) ' '( Arric and Nexus get a closer look at the body ) Osbyss Tigator) Dr.Loust... Arric) That's Serenity's father? ' '''Osbyss Tigator) Yeah ' '''Arric) Never knew what he looked like... Nexus) Who's Serenity? ' '''Arric) The young lady from yesterday, I'm pretty sure you gave her a coat yesterday? ' 'Nexus) Yeah ' '( Many shadows appear in-front of Arric, Nexus, and Mike ) ' 'Osbyss Tigator) ERR! ' '''D-BC: Episode 51 ''D-BC: Episode 50 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Dark-Bright Corper Category:Arric Category:Nexus Category:Mike Category:Nintendocan's Wife Category:Drarieror Category:Burzeator Category:Osbyss Tigator Category:Valkyrie Category:Doctor Loust Category:Serenity